fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Killgrave
Dominic E. Killgrave, known to the general population as the Northern Defender, is a legendary warrior hailing from the North. He is known for his friendly demeanor and his willingness to help everyone he comes across, becoming something of an idol in the North. He has recently arrived in Fiore for as of yet unrevealed reasons. His main strength is, well simply put, his strength. Dominic is somewhat of a Northern Hercules due to the sheer amount of brute strength he possesses. This strength was also one of the reasons he was able to lift and wield the legendary cursed shield, Svalinn. A fabled sentient shield that was in the hands of numerous important figures all over the world, it is also said to be truly unbreakable. Before being a strongman, and a warrior...and a valiant symbol of strength and manliness, he is a mage and quite a good one too. To simply describe his power: his magics allow him to control all aspects of winter itself, be it snow, ice or coldness in general and even has the ability to consume those substances to regain his strength. This is due to his mastery over''' Ice Magic, '''Snow Magic and the usage of the rare Nutrient Magic. Appearance Dom's general appearance is that of an enormous smiling mountain of muscle with an incredibly majestic moustache and an enormous shield. He is an older man with a typical strongman physique. He is tall, taller than most people, and incredibly muscular with his upper body being bigger than the rest. His skin is rather pale due to his life in the north. He has a bald head, but has very big and bushy brown eyebrows and sports a spectacular moustache. The most distinctive features, his physique aside, is his distinct face. He has small blue eyes and a big long nose. His smile is also very bright. Also when he flexes his muscles or physically exterts himself, his veins closer to his skin become very visible and has been nicknamed the Tree thanks to this and his bushy 'stache. He has a big dark blue tribal tattoo which covers the left side of his upper body and his whole left arm. This tattoo is very simple, and is mostly made out of thick lines. Due to being a strongman, he tends to show off his muscles on any occasion. This reflects on his clothing or the rags that he wears. Going from top to bottom, he wears a two-piece gray pauldron with gold outlines and decorated by white fur, he wears it his right shoulder. His chest and arms are often left uncovered, revealing his tattoo and his muscles which he is so proud of. His belly is covered by a huge, possibly stone, gray belt buckle with golden outlines and has a tribal ram symbol on it. His legs are completely covered by his dark brown pants and are tucked into his boots. Those boots are gray with brown leather stripes over them and have the same white fur decoration as his pauldron and above them are his gray knee-guards. His hips are protected by gray plate hip protectors with golden outlines. His armor's color palette reflects to Svalinn's colors. Svalinn, his shield his almost as tall as Dom is. It is also very thick and made out of a substance that looks like stone. The top is ended with golden outlines which swirld around the horns of the ram. Now on the front of the shield is a three-eyed ram which sprouts from it. It's three eyes, athough gem-like, are actually pieces of enchanted ice. Also the ram's two horns are not complete as it lost the tip of it's right horn during a battle but both of the horns have leather stripes on them. The bottom is also ended with a gold outline. Personality History Equipment 'Svalinn' (スヴェル Chill) Svalinn is Dom's trusty shield, it is famed as the Unbreakable Shield of True Ice due to the fact that no mortal was able to dent it not even scratch it, with only one sole exception. It is very old and has traveled the whole world with it's numerous owners. Svalinn made from unknown, yet incredibly durable, materials that can easily withstand temperature extremes, physical force and even spells. From the front it has a head of a three-eyed ram sculptured, that has a part of its horn cut off. It is also ornated with gold and leather. The three blue glowing eyes are actually enchanted ice shards that have special properties. Svalinn is very oversized as a even a man as big as Dom has trouble wielding it and it can easily tower over most men. Other than that the shield is also very heavy and virtually unmovable by people weaker than Dominic. The reason for such absurd characteristics is because it was cursed to be moved only by the worthy when it was in the possession of its previous owner, a side effect of this curse made the shield sentient. Thus once it choses its wielder it is able to communicate with him, however Svalinn has a very, very, VERY arrogant demeanor and has turned numerous previous owners insane, it even refers to itself in third person. As hard as it is to believe Svalinn is also wise and incredibly informed of the whole world, be it past, present and rarely even future Svalinn knows it all. He is not omniscient, his knowledge is just years of traveling over the world and lucky predictions and its knowledge is still invaluable to Dom. *'Invulnerability:' Svalinn is incredibly resilient to any known form of damage. His durability is so great and well-known that there are multiple legends about it throughout the world. It can easily withstand temperature extremes ranging from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. It is also almost imprevious to blunt trauma as only one person in Svalinn's entire battle history was able to harm it. Similarily it is resistant to cutting attacks and when struck by a cutting weapon, it's edge would propablly get dented or blunted. It is also resistant to energy attacks and spells but is more susceptible to them than to other forms of damage. However is not indestructible and can be damaged, if not outright destroyed, by attacks with enough power behind them. *'Worthiness Enchantment': This curse that was placed on the shield prevents it from being wielded by anyone it does not deem worthy. The only living being that manages to effortlessly wield Svalinn is Dominic, due to his pure heart (and his inhuman amounts of sheer strength). To anyone other than Dominic, the shield cannot feels immovable and cannot be possibly lifted and will just fall onto the ground if out of contact with its wielder. This enchantment is so overhelmingly powerful that the right horn which was torn off from the shield, seperate for many years, still lies where it was left with the effect still working. The only known way around this enchantment is by becoming a friend with Dom, as the shield can be lifted by anyone whom Dominic considers a true friend. **'Sentience and Intelligence:' As a side effect of the curse, the shield became sentient and has its own personality and traits. Its is also very intelligent and is considered the brains of the duo beceause it is more patient and calculating than Dom is. The knowledge of the shield is incredibly vast and it can also remember anything is has witnessed with incredible detail, furthermore it possesses encyclopedic knowlege of the whole world due to its many journeys and Dom has actually stated that Svalinn even knows who ruled Fiore before the Royal Family did. It's knowledge expands with every new wielder and thus even knows how to do their professions and all they ever knew. By using its telekinesis it can read books by levitating them infront of its 'eyes' thus it's knowledge continues to expand. ***'Individual Magic Power:' The three blue 'eyes' on the front of the shield are shards of magically enchanted ice. The enchantment makes the shards to behave like a Red Lacrima or mage's magic container. It essentially allows the shield to absorb ambient eternano into those three shards and use it as needed. Its magic power reserves aren't massive but they are greater than those of common mages. It should also be noted that the shards are incredibly strong (albeit weaker than the shield itself) and can be repaired by a special ice spell. **'Immortality:' An unheard thing for a weapon, but due to it's incredible resilience the shield is for all intents and purposes considered immortal. Its atomic bonds are very close together which makes it very resistant to anorganic decay, if not outright immune. Because it does not age, it is unaffected by time-altering magic. *'Mythical Link:' After Svalinn chose Dom as its wielder, it established a link with him that is both mental and physical. It allows Svalinn to share his knowledge with Dom and also give him advices and guide him, it can even share the knowledge of its previous wielders with Dom. They both can also sense the location of one another which can be helpful in case of therft or kidnapping. Using telekinesis, it can also return to Dom but Svalinn himself stated that it's difficult and exhausting to do because of its weight. **'Event Recall:' Svalinn can replay events it has participated in by enveloping an area with a magic sphere. Everything that is within the sphere is just a form of thought projection and cannot be interacted with. This ability is not perfect and everything inside the sphere are often just blue apparions. *'Telekinesis:' Although rare for an item to possess magic, Svalinn knows how to utilise basic telekinesis thanks to learning it from one of its former wielders and due to the fact that the shield has it's own magic power supply. He is very skilled with this magic thanks to years of practice and is very delicate with it as he is able to lift papers, spoons and flowers without crushing them. He mainly uses this power to move by himself and read books although the former tires him quickly. *'Ice Magic Enhancing Aura:' Svalinn possesses a very unique aura which is usually invisible to untrained eye. This aura envelops both the shield and slows down the movement of nearby eternano in the atmosphere thus making it easier to cast ice-type magics. It also enhances their power and casting speed, making it nearly double the normal amount. Also, when Svalinn is left alone, this aura slowly spreads ice around him. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilites' ''Ways of Combat'' Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Exceptionally Skilled Shieldfighter: Weapons Expert: ''Physical Attributes'' Unparalleled Physical Strength: Incredible Durability: Astonishing Endurance: Enhanced Perception: Enhanced Smell: Enhanced Hearing: ''Assorted Others'' Culinary Expertise: Farming Expertise: ''' '''Spectacular Cheering Skills: 'Magical Abilities' 'Immense Magic Power:' *'Monster Aura:' Ice Magic Ice-Make Snow Magic Nutrient Magic Transformation Trivia *Dominic was formerly planned to be a cruel, foulmouthed, Hunter-esque character named Johann Grimm, he possessed a wide range of eco-friendly spells and even a unique Molding Magic. He was reworked into Dominic Killgrave after the author ran out of ideas. *He is based off of Braum a champion in League of Legends that looks similar to the author. Also both he and Svalinn are based off of Thor and his magical hammer Mjolnir. *'Svalinn' is nordic for cold or chill. It is also a legendary shield from Nordic mythology that protects the Earth from being burned by the Sun. (Also the word Sval is czech for Muscle) **It's previous owner was a Giant from an unknown tribe far in the north of Earth Land. Interestingly it's creator was also a Giant. **Svalinn's personality is an old man and speaks in a language comprehensible by it's current wielder. Regardless of language it speaks with a norwegian accent. Its male personality is also why it is refered to as both him and it in this article. *Dominic NEVER skips leg day. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Wandering Mage Category:Ice-Make User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character